This disclosure relates to data processing systems. More particularly, this disclosure relates to data processing systems supporting the use and manipulation of floating point numbers.
Floating point arithmetic has many uses, such as in the generation of manipulation of graphics data, the modelling/simulation of physical systems and other uses.
It is known to provide data processing systems that support the use of floating point numbers.